


bulletproof coffees and innuendos

by liberty_barnes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Barista Louis Tomlinson, Barista Zayn Malik, Drama Student Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Gay Louis Tomlinson, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oh god, Pansexual Harry Styles, Photography Student Harry Styles, i promise it's better than what it sounds like, i suck at tagging so bare with me, im thinking here, larry - Freeform, minor ziall, obv, that's basically it, uuuh, what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberty_barnes/pseuds/liberty_barnes
Summary: Fuck.If Harry had known this would happen he would've worn something better than black ripped jeans and a lavender sweater. At least his boots weren't too dirty and his headscarf matched his sweater. That's not too bad, is it?While he kept being distracted by his choice of outfit and the human masterpiece leaning over the counter he failed to notice him getting closer... and closer... and closer... until Harry ran into said counter. He let out a pained groan."Oops..."Play it cool, Harry, play it cool."Hi..."His voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper and the green-eyed boy wanted to moan at how good he sounds. Because he does, he sounds amazing. Thoughts of hearing that voice all the time filled his head: in the morning when he woke up, after class when he came back home, quietly late at night...[or, the now where Harry's a mess, Louis writes pick-up lines on coffee cups, and they fell in love at first sight...or well, crash.]
Relationships: (but that's a background ship), (it's mainly larry), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	bulletproof coffees and innuendos

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this used to be a full-blown fic that I had fully written, but unfortunately, I now hate it lmao.  
> So I may or may not continue this eventually but since this can be read as a one-shot, then that's what you're getting for now, sorry bbys
> 
> check out my tumblr: @liberty-barnes

When Harry entered Manchester University at eighteen years old, he had a plan: get his degree, make a few lifelong friends, and eventually find someone to marry.

However, that last one seems to be all he can think about.

You see, Harry Styles is a hopeless romantic, has been since he was young and watching Disney princesses find love in the small screen of his parents' TV. He wants dinners at a cute little restaurant, study dates so they can spend time together even during midterms, cuddles on rainy days, and lounging on top of a blanket under the sun.

Bottom line, he wants to be someone's boyfriend, and have someone he can call his.

But three months into his second year, it seems that dream was simply not meant to come true for the foreseeable future. Sure, he'd dated a few people last year, but none lasted very long.

There was Camille, the French exchange student, but it became clear pretty soon that she only wanted him as some kind of arm-candy.

Then Cara, a fashion student, but they went back to being friends after she started to question her sexuality. Speaking of which, he should ask her how her parents reacted to her coming out. Even though his family didn't even bat an eyelash at his pansexuality, it doesn't mean everyone is as accepting as them.

He dated Xander for a couple of months but broke it off when nights getting drunk at some random pub with his lacrosse teammates became more important than going on dates.

His last -and longest, lasting a little over four months- relationship was with a music student called Taylor, but they broke it off at the beginning of the summer. She had fallen in love with someone else, so he let her go, glad that they could remain friends without the whole post-relationship awkwardness.

But now, lying alone in his bed, he felt crushed by the weight of his solitude, an all-encompassing dimming his usually bright eyes, filling them with salty tears.

Not for the first time, he wondered if he was the problem. Perhaps if he was different, he wouldn't be so lonely. 

Maybe if his hair was shorter, so that he didn't have to hold it back with his scarves. Maybe if he was less clingy, spent less time with his partners, let them breathe, give them space.

Maybe if he didn't talk so slow, people wouldn't get so easily bored of him.

He was quickly getting lost in his head, drowning in a pool of self-pity as had become the norm these last few months.

That is until his guardian angel came into the room and dropped on top of him with a loud groan.

"I'm never going back to school."

He chuckled at Niall's antics and held him closer, soothed by the shorter one's gentle breaths on his chest. He doesn't know what he'd do if the blonde wasn't in his life.

The two had met in their first year when they ended up as roommates. The kind and fun Irishman weaselled his way into Harry's heart quicker than lightning (not that it was hard, Harry's never been very guarded). Their hangouts and late-night cuddles were the things that kept Harry sane, even if it cut down on his study time due to the blonde's aversion to homework. It's a mystery how he passes all his classes.

They were often joined by Harry's other saviour and Niall's other half, Zayn. The dark-haired art student would often come over for cuddles and the couple would treat him like nothing short of a baby, often saying Harry was their practice child before they had their own. He can't say he minds, he quite enjoys being cared for.

"What were you doing before I got here?"

Niall looked up at him.

"Wallowing in self-pity."

"The usual, then."

The blonde stayed quiet for a few more minutes before getting up and moving to stand at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips.

"Okay, get up, we're going out."

Harry groaned and turned around, burying in the pillow.

"Don't even try to fight me on this, Harry Edward, I _will_ drag you out if I have to."

He sighed in defeat and turned back around.

"Where are we going?"

"Remember when Zayn said he needed a new job?"

He nodded.

"His roommate got him one at the coffee shop he works at and he's working there right now. Apparently, their croissants are amazing..."

A croissant _did_ sound amazing right now...

"C'mon, I'll pay."

He was up and out the door in a flash.

.·:**˚¨¨* ≈★≈ *¨¨˚**:·.

Louis started at the clock on the wall, watching the seconds hand got by, lost in thought. He had gotten a call from his mother earlier today, something about his cousin getting married next summer. That had led to the inevitable talk about his love life -or lack thereof- and ended with the question currently plaguing his thoughts:

_"When are you going to find someone and settle down?"_

The thing is, he doesn't know. He's tried it. Went out with a few people, had a couple of relationships, but no one felt right. There was always _something_.

One was too stuck up, another didn't give him the attention he craves... The last one he broke up with after two years. Steve. The blonde beauty. 

But that was before summer even started.

"Is this what you do all day? Gaze longingly at the clock and mope?"

He glared at Zayn from the corner of his eye. He didn't get it.

Zayn and Niall are perfect for each other. They started dating just before summer but they know what they want: graduate, get a place together, get married, have kids.

He has no doubts that's what's in store for them, lucky bastards.

Speak of the devil...

"Hey, by the way, Niall and Harry are on their way here."

He perked up at that.

"Harry... That's Niall's roommate, right?"

He nodded.

"You two can finally meet! That way we can start having game nights without worrying about being awkward."

That sounds nice. Maybe a new friend is just what he needs. They haven't had a proper game night since stupid Liam left for fucking London for his sodding producing job.

"We should visit Liam one of these days..."

"Oh, that's ni-"

"...and egg his new house."

"There it is."

Zayn took an old receipt and started sketching Louis's profile on it. He'd put it up on the wall afterwards so it could join yesterday's drawing. The bell above the door rang and a young couple came in, giggling together in a way that made Louis smile. They looked at the menu before a little while, before turning to him.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you today?"

The blonde spoke first, unconsciously running her tongue over her lip piercing.

"I'll have a caramel frappucino and a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream for my girlfriend, please."

The brunette wrote down the orders with a smile on his face.

"Names, please?"

"Oh, I'm Jade, and she's Perrie, my girlfriend. We're dating."

The other one said excitedly. Clearly, they haven't been together for long.

"Congratulations!"

Coming from anyone else, it might have sounded condescending but the genuine excitement and honesty in Louis's voice only made them smile and express their gratitude. Somehow, he had a way of making everyone love him.

Zayn took care of the orders (with minimal guidance from Louis) and the two sat at one of the booths, cuddling on the leather seats and occasionally stealing sips from the other's drink.

Louis's longing stares at the clock turned into longing stares at the oblivious couple. That is until a paper cup was hurled at his head.

"Oi!"

He turned to Zayn, about to protest, but the raven-haired man only lifted his brow in challenge, as if to say _"Really? You're gonna scold me for this?"_ so Louis stayed quiet and turned back towards the clock.

Stupid Zayn with his stupid moral compass and his stupidly perfect life.

Okay so maybe not _perfect_ but at least he had a plan! Meanwhile, the brunette wanted two things in life: to become a drama teacher and marry a nice bloke who'll give him a footie team's worth of babies. He was working towards the first one but he was nowhere _near_ achieving his second (and most important) goal.

"Loubear!"

Niall's voice reached his ears and he smiled, it's been too long since he'd last seen his little leprechaun.

"Hey, Nialler!"

But when he turned his head towards the entrance, the blonde was as far away from his mind as one could be. Only one thought played in his head on repeat: Curly.

.·:**˚¨¨* ≈★≈ *¨¨˚**:·.

Fuck.

If Harry had known this would happen he would've worn something better than black ripped jeans and a lavender sweater. At least his boots weren't too dirty and his headscarf matched his sweater. That's not too bad, is it?

While he kept being distracted by his choice of outfit and the human masterpiece leaning over the counter he failed to notice him getting closer... and closer... and closer... until he ran into said counter. He let out a pained groan.

"Oops..."

Play it cool, Harry, play it cool.

"Hi..."

His voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper and the green-eyed boy wanted to moan at how good he sounds. Because he does, he sounds amazing. Thoughts of hearing that voice all the time filled his head: in the morning when he woke up, after class when he came back home, quietly late at night...

"So, how've you been, Lou?"

Damn Niall and his stupid interest in beautiful Lou's life (Lou, _Lou_ , that's such a pretty name, he wants it tattooed on his forehead) because it made the blue-eyed wonder turn away.

"Not so bad, what about you? Finally finished that essay you've been procrastinating."

On second thought, bless Niall for making his speak again. His eyes are full of mirth and there's a teasing tone to his voice, lips pulled into a smirk as he leaned towards the blonde. They did an absurdly complicated handshake that had his eyes trained on the gorgeous boy's hands.

_Fuck, he has tattoos._

His hands are small, dainty, very _cute_ , just like the rest of him, really. Harry wondered what those hands would look like holding his, or scratching at his scalp, or wrapped around his-

"You alright Haz? You zoned out for a second there."

His eyes flicked up to Zayn's caramel ones. The bastard looked smug as all hell. 

Oh, right. Socialise. Not just stare. He can do that.

"Um, yeah, I'm good. Just a little distracted today, sorry."

Lucky him, beautiful Lou seems to be better at social interactions than he is.

"It's good to finally meet you, I feel like I already know everything about you from how much these guys talk. I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

He let himself be blinded by the boy's smile as his ring-clad hand practically engulfed the other's smaller one, filing that image in his brain for later.

"Harry Styles, nice to finally meet you as well."

He doesn't trust his brain to keep a conversation going without it somehow evolving into "will you please father my children?" so he simply smiled, knowing that it made his dimple pop. He was nothing if not aware of his best assets.

Niall has made his way to the other side of the counter during his formal introduction to who he hoped would be future Mr Syles.

Styles-Tomlinson?

Tomlinson-Styles?

Maybe he'd be the one to change his name.

Harry Tomlinson.

That sounds nice.

But then again, so does Louis Styles.

He'd just let him choose.

But what if he couldn't either?

They'd simply flip for it, who cares about names when they have each other?

"So, Harry, what can I get you today?"

Oh, right... This is a coffee shop... He should probably order something.

"Can I have a croissant, please?"

He beamed and Harry felt like inking the image on the inside of his eyelids so he could stare at his smile even when he was asleep.

"You got it, and to drink?"

He wanted to say tea, but then he remembered the hours he was going to have to spend studying for his test tomorrow. He should have studied this morning instead of laying in bed doing nothing. It would have given him more time to spend with beautiful Louis and his beautiful face, and his beautiful voice, and his beautiful everything, really.

Damn him and his stupid idea of double majoring.

"That'll have to be a coffee, please."

Louis shot him a pitying smile, though it was more like the "been there, done that" kind of pity instead of the usual "oh no, you poor thing".

"Long night ahead?"

He nodded sadly and _oh my God, his hand is on Harry's arm_.

He tried to hide the way his breath hitched when Louis loosely wrapped his hand around his bicep, mind reeling because an angel is _touching him_. How is he supposed to survive this?

"How do you take it?"

"Bold of you to assume I'm the one taking it."

The words were out of his mouth before he had time to think about them. Stupid jokes are in his DNA, he blames it on his Mum. Innuendos only came after he met Niall. Still, it's almost like a reflex at this point.

In the span of ten seconds, Niall was choking on his newly-acquired tea (he started laughing too hard and the liquid came out of his nose), Zayn was trying to get his boyfriend to calm down (which was quickly turning into a Niall&Zayn laughing fest, instead), and Louis had his eyebrows raised in shock (but it quickly turned into a sly smile).

"That's okay, I don't mind switching from time to time. It's good to vary your orders, right?"

Louis Tomlinson is his soulmate, of that he is sure.

"But anyway, innuendos aside, how do you take your coffee?"

"As dark as my soul."

He replied glumly, remembering what's waiting for him in the library.

"One cup of milk coming right up."

Niall's laughing fit (that had only just started to subside) picked right back up while Harry shook his head in astonishment. This man was made for him.

"It seems like you've met your match when it comes to stupid jokes, Haz."

Zayn commented before turning back to Louis.

"He likes those stupid bullet coffee things or whatever it is they're called."

"One spoonful of butter and one of coconut oil, right? We have a few clients that take it the same way."

He's beautiful, can make good jokes, _and_ he knows how to make coffee just the way he likes it? It's gonna be hard not to propose for the next however long he's here.

Louis took one of the to-go cups and scribbled something on the side (most likely his name) and quickly finished up his order, putting the croissant in a paper bag.

"One bulletproof coffee and one croissant for Harry."

The brunette handed him the order and scowled disapprovingly when Harry tried to pay.

"On the house. Now go! Study! God knows one of us has to."

He smiled at the shorter lad and said goodbye to the three, quickly making his way back home to get what he needed. Maybe he'd study there instead of the library, Niall will probably stay with Zayn, anyway.

It was only when he was sitting at his desk, about to take a sip of his coffee that he noticed the writing on the side.

_Have a nice study session! xx Lou_

He smiled at the thoughtful message. Louis must have written it to make him smile. 

Mission accomplished.

He took a pretty large gulp, moaning at the taste.

It was perfect.

When the coffee was finished and he could no longer stand to study, he quickly rinsed the cup and displayed it on his dresser, right between a picture of him and his family and his vanilla-scented candle.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! hope you all liked it  
> don't forget to comment/bookmark/leave kudos if you want  
> -Love, Miah


End file.
